lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Momo/Quotes
This page covers quotes said by Momo. Postcards *"Every day with grilled fish is a happy memorial day." — Momo's Diamond Postcard during both Art of War and Time Palace, posted from No. 520, Seashore Avenue, Wintermount. Rankings Love Nikki-Dress Up Queen! S-rank * "Nikki, I'm beginning to fall in love with you!! A perfect appearance for a cat" * "There is no stylist better than you in the entire Miraland." * "Hah hah hah hah hah~ Like I said, no one can defeat Nikki!” * "I can finally say this: Nikki you are even more awesome than grilled fish!” * "I heard that by hanging around Momo, you can get a perfect taste in style.” * "Is that you, Nikki? You must have been possessed by the goddess of style!" * "YOU ARE MY SUPERSTAR!~~ meow meow meow meow~" * "If you were there in the Nine-Day War, you would have won all 3 of the treasures!" * "YEAH! Nikki, you are too stunning for my eyes!” * "I am so excited! You are the winner!" * "Perfect performance! Congratulations on turning the tide!" * "Unbelievable! You're more awesome than grilled fish!" * "Congratulations on finishing your apprenticeship!~" * "I need to check if pigs are flying. Nikki you must be possessed by Venus herself!" * "Let's publish a fashion magazine, Nikki! It will definitely sell all over the world!" * "Tell them that you are the No.1 goddess in the Cloud Empire!" A-rank * "Walking on the street like this, I feel pretty cool!" * "A little bit more, just a little. What? You say I'm nitpicking? I am not..." * "If you walk on the street like this, maybe some talent scout will spot you!" * "Great sense of style! But you can do better!" * "I still can't give you full score... Hey I am not being harsh!" * "You are just one step away from finishing your apprenticeship!" * "Good enough for a fashion magazine, but not enough to hit the cover." * "You are as perfect as grilled fish. Actually, you can be even better than that!" * "A clumsy bird has to start flying early. Congratulations! You are about to fly!" * "Although there seems to be something missing, but it's quite good already!" B-rank * "Wearing such ordinary clothing... If you're thrown into a crowd no one is going to find you." * "How are you going to complete the tasks if you don't improve yourself?!!" * "Given your ability, are you really going to be able to help Timi to win her senior's heart?" * "You passed. But you should pursue excellence." * "You'll never catch up with Toto. She has almost collected all 12 zodiac boyfriends." * "Did you listen to my aesthetic teaching at all?" * "Not bad, well... I cannot think of anything else to say at the moment." * "You need to work harder if you want to stand out in the fashion industry!" * "Please learn from my grilled fish. You can do better than this!" C-rank * "All I want to say now is that you can pass even when you are mediocre." * "When you walk on the street, please don't turn around to talk to me." * "It's better than not wearing anything... just a little better." * "An ordinary taste, Nikki! Pick yourself up, Nikki! This won't work, Nikki!" * "I don't want to go out with you like this. Please be more like a girl, will you?" F-rank * "Don't cry, Nikki. Let's go to Kimi to practice more." * "Now I wish I could turn back time..." * "No, it’s not tear... Just sand in my eyes..." * "So tired... We should find a forest in Republic of Wasteland and live as hermits." * "I wonder if Queen Nanari regrets bringing you here." * "Nobody is born a great stylist... But you should really try harder!" * "The best stylist is ones sees most losses... and most victories!" * "Now I really doubt if grilled fish would help..." * "Don't force me to retire now... I know you can do better." * "Here, have some grilled fish and get yourself together. That's all I can do..." * "Oh no, I must be dreaming. I should just go back to sleep." * "Now I want to leave Miraland!" * "You know what, we should really pay attention to theme." * "Please, leave me alone for a while..." * "Lucky that I'm just a cat..." Nikki UP2U: A dressing story S-rank * "You've been reading fashion magazines, haven't you! It's perfect." * "Thought I'd be disappointed, but you look ridiculously fantastic." * "Everybody is staring! And in a positive way for once." * "Is it a full moon or something? It's like you suddenly have amazing fashion sense!" * "The coordination is as perfect as streaky pork!" * "You look too good to be you, Nikki!" * "You will definitely get lots of attention, congratulations on leaving the single life." A-rank * "Know you can look this good, you should be ashamed that you so often look terrible." * "Great coordination. It's nice to see you put some effort in for a change!" * "I would even consider wearing this! I mean, nowhere too nice..." * "You know, you might not die alone after all!" * "I wouldn't mind being seen with you! This is a major improvement." * "Definitely better than usual! But something is still missing." B-rank * "Not terrible! But definitely not good." * "I can tolerate this look, but it doesn't make me want to talk to you or anything." * "You look pretty! Pretty normal." * "Well, at least you look good enough to go shopping for a better outfit." F-rank * "I am really thankful you never tried to dress me up." * "What were you thinking?" * "I can't stop laughing at you." * "You'd better look naked." * "Looking that bad must have taken a lot of effort." * "I guess it's not your fault that you have a different idea of beauty from the rest of the planet." Timeline * "I am going to publish the greatest work of the era - 'The Collection of Miraland Fish Cuisines'." — Momo in Timeline. * "Fat and lean, sweet and moderate, that is the taste of grilled fish" — Momo's Poem in Timeline. Category:Quotes